Shouma Change of Heart
by unbrokenglass
Summary: Shouma x Fumino 'She was too plain. She was not his type. She was nii-san wife. I do not like her'


**I got this scene from the manga, but i kinda forgot how it went and i forgot what chapter it was so its not exactly the same. But bleh! its my fanfic after all!**

**Also there should be more shomo x fumino more!**

**Shomo Pov**

I totally do not like my nii-san wife! She was to plain, hell she didn't even wear makeup?! What kind of women doesn't wear makeup, yeah, she is so not my type. Plus, she's only bothering nii-san, with all this marriage crap!. I stomped my foot, this girl Fumino ,aka my nii-san wife, was getting on my nerves. Fumino must be destroyed, I decided.

I rubbed my temples thinking of ideas to get rid of this nuisance why did she get married to nii-san again? Something about money right..So if i just give her some cash for her and her little brother till graduation she wouldn't need to be with my nii-san. Problem solved. Grabbing my wallet, I pick out tons of cash counting how much she might need, then once I think it's enough I put it in a white envelope. I couldn't help but smirk, I felt like a genius. All i needed was to find her.

At first, i thought it be easy to find her but soon enough i found out it was nearly impossible! I would think i saw a glance of her but it turns out to be simply no one. I ran my fingers through my hair, i was getting frustrated. In top of that, there is a group of girls confronting me asking me dumb questions, which irritates me more. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask where Fumino is after all. I clear my throat, while my other hand fixes my neck tie "Does anyone know were Fumino Kaji is?" I asked. The girls look at me with a confused look, with a hint of jealously, to calm their nerves i added "the teacher asked me to give her something". One of the girls step forward with a grin on her face "I know where she is...but i can just give it to her if you want" she offered. I smiled back at her, putting my hand on her shoulder gently, I explained"I don't want a beautiful girl like you to do something like this for me, I don't want to bother you with any request" She blushed and nodded lightly. She understood "She's in class 2-D" with that i left. It was so easy to fool girls, I thought.

Around the corner was 2-D, now it was easy to spot her. She was facing back on the door, perfect, Fumino was chatting with some of her fellow classmates, distracted. I swung the door open making a loud slam, kidnapping her with my arms. She struggled in my arms, so i let her down but still dragging her into a empty classroom.

"w- Shouma! why did you drag me over here" She shouted, geez she could be so loud. I got to the point taking out the envelope in my hands "Here this is enough money for you and your little brother till graduation Just leave nii-san alone and stop this marriage crap" I said sternly . Fumino looked blank staring at the envelope for a few minutes.

Suddenly i felt her slap my hand making the money splattered all over the floor, soon escaping in the window. I cursed. She shouted. Then we were trapped like rats.

I went to the door, it wouldn't unlocked! I tried punching it but it wouldn't budge. "It wouldn't help if we scream no one is here anyways" she said sitting down in the floor. Unbelievable She's just taking this situation like nothing. This made me pissed. "Its all your fault, we wouldn't be trap if you just accept the money" I shouted loud enough to make her ears ring. She glared at me snapping like a turtle "Its your fault for even dragging us here!". She had a point, but my pride refused to accept it.

Then she shivered, Fumino was cold. I offered her my coat , after all i'm still a gentlemen. "Aren't you cold?" she asked with a concern , she really can't stay mad can she? I thought. "No" I lied. My head was killing me now, it was as if a bee was buzzing in my brain. I sat down beside her close, but not to close. I looked down in the floor just gazing. A warm touch was laying on my forehead. When i glanced up i saw it was Fumino touching my forehead but her eye's widen slowly"You have a fever" she shouted. I flinched, having a loud person when i'm sick was not a good idea. Unexpected, she hugged me making us more dangerously close. "I'll keep you warm" she muttered, for the first time i relaxed closing my eyes drifting off to sleep.

Until nii-san kicked the door down with fury which woked me up. He stared at me with fire in his eyes, I gulped i was going to get a big scolding after Fumino leaves . Or maybe he'll murder me. Hopefully i'll make it alive.

She was warm. She was plain looking. She was a nuisance at times. She was my nii-san wife. Today i felt my heart race just a little for this girl. Maybe something will change after all.

**Author Notes:**

**I was planning on doing more than one chapter, but hmm who knows? i might just stop it here.**


End file.
